myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Star
The Last Star * These are all Bramblestar's Storm Allegiances, so, Seedpaw is still alive. * Dustpelt does not die. * Squirrelflight doesn't have kits yet. * Graystripe, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Sandstorm retire to the elders. * Snowpaw's mentor is Dovewing cause I want it to be. * Cinderheart kits are not yet warriors. * Bramblestar lost his first life to dogs. * Briarlight moves to the queens den, expecting Mousewhisker's kits. * Blossomfall moves to the queens den, expecting Molewhisker's kits. ALLEGIANCES '''(ThunderClan) '''Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Apprentice, Amberpaw Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Dewpaw Berrynose- Cream-colored tom Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom Ivypool- Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Snowpaw Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Lilypaw Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentice, Seedpaw Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat Molewhisker- Brown-and-cream tom Apprentices: Amberpaw- Pale ginger she-cat Dewpaw- Gray and white tom Snowpaw- White, fluffy tom Lilypaw- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Seedpaw- Golden-brown she-cat Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat (Nursing Hollykit, Fernkit, and Sorrelkit) Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters. (Expecting) Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. (Expecting) Elders: Purdy- Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle Graystripe- Long haired gray tom. Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom Prologue The stars were glistening in the moonlight. There was a gentle breeze that ruffled the cats' pelts and made the trees whisper and the grass dance. A cat with a starry pelt walked up to a cat with a flame colored pelt. "Firestar. There is no more time to grieve. Just because the Dark Forest battle is over doesn't mean that there aren't other threats." the blue gray she-cat said to Firestar. "She didn't have to die Bluestar." Firestar whispered. Bluestar lashed her tail. "No cat deserved to die. It was the Dark Forest's fault and her destiny. You must accept it." she hissed, thinking of how many cats died because of the Dark Forest. Firestar looked at her with hopeless eyes. "Why have you really come here? I know it wasn't just to talk about Spottedleaf." Firestar said. Bluestar whispered into his ear. "Beware of the last star." she mewed as she faded into mist. Firestar looked down at his former clanmates, all sleeping soundly. He narrowed his eyes at Bramblestar and entered his dream. Firestar saw Bramblestar looking at Tigerstar in the dream. "Bramblestar. Come now. I have something to share with you." he mewed gently. Bramblestar looked at him in surprise but got up to his paws and followed Firestar. After they got to their destination, Firestar started talking. "Beware of the last star." Firestar whispered. "What to you mean?" Bramblestar asked. Firestar shook his head. "That is for me to know, and you to find out." he said as he faded away. Chapter 1: Prophecies and Ceremony's The sun was up and the blue, cloudless sky looked peaceful. The grass was slightly trampled in the forest and was damp from last night's shower. "All that are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge!" a dark brown tabby addressed his clanmates. He puffed out his chest as he spoke. "What's going on Cinderheart?" chirped a pure black kit with emerald eyes. "Clan meeting. Come on, you may come watch with me." Cinderheart mewed gently. After all the cats gathered, the tom began. "Hollykit, Fernkit, Sorrelkit." the tabby beckoned the kits with his tail. "Bramblestar! You can't! You haven't given us any warning!" Cinderheart exclaimed as she attempted to smooth over her kits' pelts. The kits ducked under Cinderheart and scrambled up to the Bramblestar eagerly. The entire clan stifled a purr at the excited kits. "Hollykit, Fernkit, Sorrelkit, you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you three will be known as Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw." he meowed. He turned his gaze to the crowd of cats watching the ceremony. "Thornclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Pass on your skill, courage, and loyalty to Hollypaw." Bramblestar said, gesturing the golden brown tabby with a flick of his tail. After the ceremony was over, Hollypaw had been apprenticed to Thornclaw, Fernpaw had been apprenticed to Spiderleg, and Sorrelpaw had been apprenticed to Rosepetal. The three she-cats circled their mentors excitedly. "Alright, alright. Calm down. Let's first explore our territory and then review the stick of the fallen, alright?" Rosepetal asked. The apprentices nodded eagerly. "Are Hollypaw and Fernpaw coming?" she asked. Spiderleg and Thornclaw nodded. The group padded out of the camp and into the forest. Then, the hunting patrol returned. They dropped their prey at Bramblestar's paws which consisted of a sparrow, magpie, mouse, and squirrel. Bramblestar nodded at the prey. "Did we miss the ceremony?" asked a pale gray she-cat. She adjusted herself and wrapped her tail over her neatly tucked in paws, revealing a snow white tom behind her, who seemed to be her apprentice. Bramblestar shot an apologetic look at the she-cat. "Sorry Dovewing, I forgot that your hunting patrol hadn't come back yet." he explained. "Oh, it's alright. Who are Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw's mentors? I suspect Ivypool is Hollypaw's?" she guessed. "Actually, no. I gave Hollypaw Thornclaw ''as her mentor, Fernpaw to Spiderleg, and Sorrelpaw to Rosepetal." he mewed awkwardly, not wanting to upset Dovewing. Dovewing's face fell, but she shrugged it off. "It's alright, I'm sure Ivypool will be a mentor when she's ready." she assured him. Then, a ginger she-cat appeared from behind Dovewing. She glanced at the fresh-kill pile and the prey they had brought back. "Shouldn't we dig a prey hole? Actually, make that two." she mewed. Bramblestar nodded in agreement. "Good idea Cherryfall!" he praised. "Berrynose! Molewhisker! Please dig two prey holes." he called to the two warriors. They gave him a nod and started digging. Bramblestar looked around at his clan. Leaf-bare was coming soon and he could already see that prey level was going down. They were going to have to preserve some prey for leaf-bare. Though there had been no illnesses lately, except for Squirrelflight's slight nausea. The clan seemed as perfect as ever. Then, Bramblestar remembered something that made him feel sick to the stomach. The ominous prophecy echoed in his ears. ''Beware of the last star. . . . '' Chapter 2: Whispers and Kits The sun was peaking over the horizon as dawn struck the clans. There was a faint rustling in the dens as the dawn patrol heaved themselves from their nests. Finally came out a small group of cats. After talking to their leader, the patrol set out. The dark brown tabby tom's gaze followed the patrol until they were out of sight. The trees were whispering but then suddenly, the dark brown tabby tom's ears pricked. The trees were whispering words! ''The Dark Forest isn't finished with the clans Bramblestar. You killed four of our clanmates, we take 4 of yours. The voices rasped. ... The sun was now up. Bramblestar stretched and stifled a yawn. He walked into the warriors den to find his mate, Squirrelflight, who apparently wasn't up organizing patrols yet. When he got to the warriors den, he didn't see the bushy tail of his mate. Medicine den? The deputy of ThunderClan had lately had a slight nausea and it was getting worse and worse. Bramblestar walked calmly into the medicine den to see Squirrelflight talking to her sister, Leafpool, excitedly while Jayfeather was organizing the patrols. "Marigold, cobwebs, poppyseeds. . . " the blind tom muttered under his breath as he sorted through the herbs. Bramblestar turned his attention then to Squirrelflight. "Why are you so excited about being sick?" Bramblestar asked. Squirrelflight exchanged a look with her sister. She took a big breath. "Bramblestar, I'm going to have kits!" Squirrelflight blurted out. Bramblestar's jaws gaped. "K-kits?" He was trembling with joy. "And m-my kits this time?" Squirrelflight nodded, gesturing to her slightly swollen belly. "You'll need to move to the nursery right away! Here, I'll have Daisy go make you a nest right now!" Bramblestar insisted. Before Squirrelflight could stop him, Bramblestar rushed out of the medicine den. "Squirrelflight is having kits! My kits!" he yowled in joy. "Congrats!" "Finally!" "This time are they really your ''kits?" The last question was answered my an icy cold silence. "Who said that?" Bramblestar hissed. "I did." a cream-colored tom stepped up from the crowd. Bramblestar stared at his former apprentice for a split second."Yes, as a matter of fact they are!" Bramblestar snarled into the cream-colored toms face. "Proof?" the tom asked. "Berrynose! Of course they're Bramblestar's kits this time!" a she-cat snapped at her mate. "This isn't any of your business Poppyfrost." growled Berrynose. "Actually, no. This ''does ''concern me. If you say one more word, then I will no longer be your mate." Poppyfrost meowed calmly. Berrynose glared at the she-cat for what seemed like seasons. "Fine. We are no longer mates. End of story." Berrynose snarled at the she-cat as he stalked away. Poppyfrost watched him pad away, heartbroken. She ran into the medicine den to find Jayfeather. "I'll go make sure she's okay." Brackenfur rasped. Bramblestar nodded. "Anyways, Daisy, could you please make a nest for Squirrelflight? I'll go out later to get some fresh moss." he mewed excitedly. Daisy nodded as she scrambled into the nursery to start making the nest. Sandstorm looked at him with an accusing glare. "What's wrong?" asked Bramblestar. "Don't you even care that Berrynose and Poppyfrost broke up? You more then anyone knows how that feels, and you just change the topic to kits?" she snarled. Bramblestar flinched back, surprised at her fierce tone. "I ''do ''care. But my mate and your daughter is going to have kits. My top priority is her, not Poppyfrost." he replied calmly, aware that the entire clan was watching. Dustpelt and Graystripe steered Sandstorm away from Bramblestar slowly, muttering low and soft words to her. Sandstorm gave a slight nod as she allowed Dustpelt and Graystripe to steer her to the elders den. Bramblestar scowled. ''Why is she questioning my orders? Squirrelflight is her daughter for StarClan's sake! Chapter 3: Life and Death It was now midnight. The cats were now sleeping peacefully in their nests. A chilling breeze swept past the camp. Leaf-bare was now coming. Then, a shriek split the air. The warriors were at their paws immediately. The elders scrambled to their paws wearily. The shriek seemed to have come from the nursery. Mousewhisker, Bramblestar, and Molewhisker pricked their ears. Mousewhisker's eyes widened. "That's Briarlight!" he yowled as he ran towards the nursery. His clanmates exchanged worried looks as they struggled to find ways to comfort the tom. Bramblestar dashed out of his den and blinked his dreamy eyes, confused. "What's happened?" he asked urgently. "Briarlight's kitting has begun.'' Squirrelflight meowed solemnly. Jayfeather was already padding towards the nursery. After he quickly checked Briarlight's condition, he mewed to Leafpool. "Get me a stick, chervil, and burnet." he told Leafpool. Leafpool nodded as she scurried away anxiously to get the herbs. "Go on a patrol or something Mousewhisker. You pacing around here isn't helping." Jayfeather growled. "What should I get? Moss? A stick?" he asked. "That isn't necessary. We already have moss and Leafpool is getting the stick. Just go hunt or something." Jayfeather meowed. Mousewhisker looked back over his shoulder one more time and then left the den. "And I better not find you pacing outside the nursery!" Jayfeather yowled. Briarlight howled in pain as she struggled to give birth. "Where are those herbs Leafpool?" Jayfeather asked Leafpool. "Coming!" Leafpool meowed. She was panting by the time she made it into the nursery. She dropped the herbs. ... Briarlight didn't finish kitting till dawn, leaving the entire clan awake and worried. "Worrying isn't going to help anybody. Now, I want Cloudtail, Millie and Mousewhisker to go out hunting..." he had said. By now, the fresh-kill pile was high and there was a prey hole beside it. Finally, Jayfeather and Leafpool padded out of the nursery, exhausted. Mousewhisker was at his paws at once. "How did it go?" he mewed anxiously. Leafpool and Jayfeather exchanged glances. "You better go in." Jayfeather said. Mousewhisker darted into the nursery, swift on his paws. When Mousewhisker got inside, the clan heard Briarlight's faint voice. "Goodbye my love. Take care of our kits." she mewed. Leafpool walked over to Squirrelflight and gave her the borage leaves that were meant for Briarlight. "Doesn't Briarlight need those?" Squirrelflight asked. Leafpool shook her head sadly. "Not anymore." she mewed. Squirrelflight's eyes were now filled with grief, as she ate the borage leaves. "How many kits lived?" she asked. "She had three. A tom, and two she-cats. They're all alive, but the she-cats are weak." Leafpool said. Squirrelflight nodded her head slowly as she headed towards the nursery. But before she could, Mousewhisker broke out of the nursery and wailed. "Briarlight is dead!" Chapter 4: Captured and War Two moons had passed since Briarlight's death. Briarlight's kits, Primrosekit, Lavenderkit, and Rosekit, were actually quite the opposite of Briarlight. They always loved to be in the center of attention and were overall, very sweet, and lively. "Hey! Jayfeather! Wait up!" Mousewhisker yowled to Jayfeather. Jayfeather turned his head around, surprised. "Yes Mousewhisker?" he mewed. "Can I go herb gathering with you?" Mousewhisker begged. "Umm, sure..." Jayfeather began. But Mousewhisker cut him off. "Alright, let's go!" he chirped. Why is he so happy? He does know that Briarlight is dead, right? ... "Alright, I think that's all! Thanks for helping me Mousewhisker.'' Jayfeather said. Then, claws raked Jayfeather's muzzle. "Mousewhisker, have you gone mad?!" Jayfeather said, outraged. "It's your ''fault that Briarlight died! Now, let's make your death slow and painful." Mousewhisker snarled. He unsheathed his long claws, newly sharpened. He slashed at Jayfeather's shoulder, making a shallow wound. Then, he tore at Jayfeather's soft, belly flesh. Jayfeather fell to his side, exposing it to Mousewhisker. Smooth as a snake, Mousewhisker made a gash on Jayfeather's side. "There was nothing I could do, Briarlight wasn't strong enough to live Mousewhisker." Jayfeather choked out. "No Jayfeather, it ''was ''your fault." Mousewhisker hissed as he arched his back, circling Jayfeather. Jayfeather scrambled to his paws. "Oh no you don't you piece of fox dung!" Mousewhisker growled as he slashed at Jayfeather's throat. Yet again, it made a shallow wound, but crimson blood pulsed from it. "Please..." Jayfeather's voice was barely more then a whisper. Mousewhisker showed his bloody teeth. Then, he bit Jayfeather's neck. Everything blurred for Jayfeather as he fell into the darkness. "Welcome to the Dark Forest Jayfeather. We've been waiting." ... It was now late at night, and Lionblaze was pacing inside camp, waiting for Jayfeather's search party to come back. Cinderheart had insisted he stayed at camp, so Lionblaze obeyed. Lionblaze's paws itched to dash out into the forest to find his blind brother, but he resisted. After a while, Lionblaze smelled something... ''unusual. ''He pricked his ears and sniffed the air. His body stiffened. Before he could do anything, the rescue patrol, Berrynose, Molewhisker, and Brightheart, entered the camp and presented a limp, dead body in front of them. "No. No!" Lionblaze screeched as he dashed up to his brother's body. "Brother..." he began, but his voice trailed off. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were trembling from the nursery as Leafpool made her way to the front of the crowd. "You will be honored for many seasons, my son. I will never let your memory fade. Go walk with the stars. We will meet again someday." she mewed quietly, lapping gently in-between his ears. She closed his eyes shut to hide his horrified eyes. She walked to the medicine den solemnly to go prepare the herbs. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar did not move, clearly not ready to accept the death of their foster son. Lionblaze's face twisted in a strange way, combining grief, shock, and anger. "Mousewhisker." he trembled as he mewed his clanmates name. "Mousewhisker! I'm coming for you, and I'll make you pay with every ounce of my energy. Trust me, I'll batter your body until it's pure crimson Mousewhisker. Watch out, because this means war Mousewhisker, this means war." Chapter 5: Rumors and Memories The sun was now up and awake along with the cats. The ground was now ''covered ''in snow and it was hard just to walk around. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were murmuring quietly to each other, their eyes still full of grief for their foster son. Leafpool had been shaky lately but she was handling her son's death better then Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Bramblestar's temporary deputy, Thornclaw, had been taking care of the clan while Bramblestar and Squirrelflight continued grieving. Soon, there were murmurs spreading around the clan that Bramblestar would back down from leader and Thornclaw would take over. Thornclaw didn't abuse his privileges of being deputy, but every once in a while, he playfully teased some of his clanmates. Especially Brightheart. She had been confined to the medicine den since she had an unknown sickness but she didn't let that put her down. "I remember when we had our apprentice ceremony. You ran right up to Bluestar, no hesitant in your paw-steps at all! But those were the good old days." she had rasped. Thronclaw had gave a generous purr and began to groom Brightheart's damp fur. Worry flashed in his eyes when a spasm of coughs hit her, but he hid it from Brightheart. Thornclaw was a great deputy. Nobody could doubt his loyalty and dedication to ThunderClan. He was always going on patrols and he would starve himself if necessary to make sure that the queens and elders were well fed. Thronclaw was now entering the medicine den with a puny sparrow, one of the best pieces of prey found so far. "Leafpool. Brightheart." Thornclaw dipped his head to the two she-cats. Leafpool stiffly nodded her thanks as she pushed the sparrow toward Brightheart. "You eat it. I'm going to go look for some juniper berries." Leafpool meowed as she walked out of the medicine den. Brightheart was curled up in a ball, looking very weak. "Hello Thornclaw." she rasped. Her eyes brightened as she spotted the tom. Thornclaw smiled warmly as a reply. Then, a white tom burst into the medicine den. "I just saw Leafpool run out of camp, what's wrong? Is she more sick?" the tom gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Brightheart's good eye was wide with fear and Thornclaw stepped protectively in front of her. "Nothing's wrong with Brightheart. She's no better no worse. We haven't the slightest clue why Leafpool was running. She just went out to get some juniper berries. I'm sure she's just desperate." Thornclaw insisted. Brightheart closed her eyes gently. Thornclaw smoothed her pelt over softly with his rough tongue. Cloudtail lay down next to Brightheart. "I'll keep you warm my precious." he murmured softly. ... Leafpool was sitting by the WindClan border patiently as if looking out for something. She then softly began grooming her pelt as she waited. Then, 3 cats appeared from the distance and Leafpool neatly tucked her tail over her paws. The she-cat bared her teeth in a snarl and so did the young tom. "Stay away from our borders!" the she-cat hissed. She arched her back and unsheathed her razor sharp claws. The tom stepped in front of the she-cat. "Never mind that Nightcloud. I think she has something to say, considering she had the courage to sit right my ''our borders." he replied smoothly. Leafpool dipped her head to the tom. "Thank you Crowfeather. I'd like to speak to you. Alone." ''she meowed. Nightcloud stood protectively in front of Crowfeather and snarled at Leafpool. Crowfeather escaped her grasp easier and scoffed. "You think a medicine cat can hurt ''me? ''Oh right. You never ''cared!" ''Crowfeather spat out his hatred. The young tom stood in front of Nightcloud. "No Crowfeather. You never cared about ''us. ''You only mated with Nightcloud to prove that you were loyal to WindClan!" he snarled. "Breezepelt! Go back to camp and get a patrol.This has gone far more then a border clash." she told the tom. For a moment, Breezepelt hesitated as his gaze flicked from Nightcloud, to Crowfeather, to Leafpool. Then, he smiled. "Whatever you say Nightcloud. Whatever you say." he meowed as he dashed back to camp. Nightcloud smiled even more wide than Breezepelt. "Well, well Crowfeather. Looks like it's finally my time to get revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge." Chapter 6: Confessions and Plots The moon was shining brightly and the stars twinkled. The river glistened and the fish shimmered. The grass tickled at cats' paws. 4 cats, a flame colored tom, a black she-cat, a blind pale gray tom, and a golden brown tabby tom were sitting in a circle, talking quietly. "So, what do you think?" the golden brown tabby tom asked. The cats around him didn't speak for a moment. The she-cat opened her mouth but the flame colored tom flicked his tail in warning. "You must do what you think is right, Lionblaze. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and I can't decided your destiny. You make your own destiny." the flame colored tom meowed. His eyes glittered with sadness along with Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. Then, Jayfeather stepped up. "Brother, whatever you do, do this. ''Think about what you're doing." he said. Lionblaze frowned. Think about what I'm doing. What does Jayfeather mean? I'm avenging him for StarClan's sake! Mousewhisker killed him, not me! Before Lionblaze could reply, the cats in front of him faded into mist. Lionblaze lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. Mousewhisker, you better watch out, because I'm coming for you. And when I find you, I'll be ready. I'll be prepared. '' ... Chapter 8: Revenge and Relationships ''More coming soon. . . . By Blueleaf245... Category:Fanfictions Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff